


Even at our darkest moment, the Great Bear will protect us.

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert and Valjean look at the stars, and Javert talks his past and how he was able to hold on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even at our darkest moment, the Great Bear will protect us.

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the OC, the rest belong to their respective owners.

It was a starry dark night, when Javert and Valjean were sitting outside their house watching the stars.  
  
"They look very beautiful, I've always sought comfort in the stars."  
  
"Really, since when?"  
  
"Since childhood, but there's one constellation that has watched over me."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The Ursa Major."  
  
"Don't mind me asking this, but what makes you say that the Ursa Major is watching over you?"  
  
"Well, in the darkest moment in my life; that constellation has always been there."  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"Well when I was pregnant with Lucien and Vivant, I kept myself in your prison cell; waiting for you and I envision it in my dreams.  
  
Valjean didn't say anything, he just sat and listened.  
  
"Then when they were born, and we were taken to a hospital; I saw it again watching over me and my sons."  
  
"So I guess you feel a connection to the Ursa Major?"  
  
"Yes and when Astin was born, I saw it again; and I would watch it every night since then, and hope it will watch over and protect our children."  
  
"Especially Astin?"  
  
Javert then nodded yes and then held on to Valjean.  
  
"I don't know what to do, it's heartbreaking to see her like this."  
  
"Well just tell them that if they mess with Astin, they'll have to deal with you; after all you are pretty much the most feared officer in Paris."  
  
"I know, but I can't keep an eye on her all the time; and I'm also worried that being associated with her could further ruin my reputation."  
  
"I understand, as horrible it seems; I worry that our children could ruin both our reputations."  
  
"I remember when Astin was younger, and hearing some people say that both the twins and herself were punishment for our sins, and there are those moments where I wonder if they're right?"  
  
"Well I still remember the night Astin was born, and holding her for the first time."  
  
"I remember that night as well, it was the first time someone was there for me when I needed it the most."  
  
"I really am sorry for leaving you."  
  
Valjean then embraced Javert, and Javert then held onto Valjean as well.  
  
"It's funny how something like this could happen."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well all those years ago we were enemies, but so many years and four kids later; here we are now as lovers."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you as well."  
  
The two then lied down on the grass and looked at the stars, and the first constellation they first saw was the Ursa Major.  
  
Meanwhile Astin was looking at the stars from her window, and saw the constellation as well.  
  
She then remembered something her pama said, when she was younger.  
  
" _The stars will be there for us in our darkest hour, especially the Ursa Major; so even at our darkest moment the Great Bear will protect us._ "

"Please Ursa Major, if you can hear me; please protect my baby niece and my family and friends from harm; I can get by, but please keep them safe and sound."


End file.
